Akadou Retold, Story 3
by Alyssa12112
Summary: The story of Wakahisa Rei, the 3rd eldest Cousin, and her troubles in high school. And her very own dark secret. the return of Watanabe is also featured as well as the cousins and their families. STORY 3! ***STORY IS COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ogata's P.O.V**

This new teacher was bugging us. She said her name was Yamaguchi. But to call her Yankumi. She was currently trying to get our attention. A girl with long reddish brown hair, was standing next to her. She wore the uniform, with a skirt.

"Oh who's that?" one of the guys asked and the guy put his hand on her leg as she passed by. Suddenly she turned and he landed on the ground with a broken nose. Her fist was clenched.

"I know how to fight, touch me like that again, and ill do worse than break your nose." she spat and then turned as we all heard laughing.

"You still haven't changed Rei." said a new voice. Rei scoffed,

"Speak for yourself Emiko. Hows the married life?" she asked and Emiko smirked,

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked and wiggled her eyebrows. Rei's eyes grew wide,

"Baka! That's not what I meant. God now I need to focus on something else. Thanks for that visual." she said as she sat down at the back near us. When the guys looked at her, she glared at them.

"Be nice. You never know who you will have to ask for help from." a new voice said and Emiko turned and glared.

"What are you talking about?" she spat and the guy sighed,

"Rei, Emi, I need you to come with me. This can't be talked about here." he said and Both girls looked at each other. Then they both got up and walked out of the room.

"What do you say? Want to listen in?" I asked Ren who was looking after them. He smirked and stood up. We both slipped out of the room. We saw the 3 people. Rei was glaring at a piece of paper.

"This is ridiculous. Doesn't she know any better? He tried to kill her and Emiko!" Rei spat and Emiko put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that Rei. But you know as well as I do, that Ayumi is a kind person. She is giving him a chance to live and leave her alone." he said and she glared at him instead. He took out a bag and handed her a gun.

"No. I'm not carrying that." she spat and handed it back. He sighed,

"This isn't a game Rei. This man is capable of killing." he said and her face hardened.

"So am I. But I don't need a gun to do it. Keep the damn gun. Grandpa can yell at me later." she said and the man smiled.

"Yes, Ayumi said the same thing. I'm just worried alright. Watanabe isn't finished. But as to what he will do, still remains to be seen." he said and Rei looked down,

"Shin, we should be protecting Hana more than us. He isn't stupid, I'm sure he knows about her." she said and he looked at her for a second.

"Ill get her transferred here. Of course she will be one year below you. Class 2-D to be exact." he said and Rei smiled,

"Well she does take after us." she said and Shin rolled his eyes.

"I just came to tell you that. Rei, making allies is the best option right now. Emiko, be on your guard, as I'm sure he wants at you and Ayumi first." he said and then started walking off. But he turned and mock saluted them. Emiko chuckled,

"I sometimes wonder how our dumb cousin caught a man like that." she said and looked at Rei,

"Its obvious isn't it? Yankumi had a hand in that. After all you all were her former students." Rei said and Ren looked at me in shock. They were former students of Yankumi?

* * *

 **Rei's P.O.V**

Hana was OK with coming to Akadou. But with in the first week, she got into it with the leader of 2-D. I had been invited to hang out with the boys after school, and I was just waiting on the last class of the day. The door opened and Hana came stomping into the room. The guys all looked up and I stood up as she came fully into the room.

"Hana?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"I hate boys. Why do they have to be so god damn prideful?" she asked and I smiled at her. The boys all looked insulted.

"What did the guy do?" I asked and she sat down in an empty seat and ignored the boy that was sitting next to her.

"He told me to go back to my all girls school, and told me that a girl can't fight. As if I ever went to an all girls school. I'm too much of a delinquent to go to an all girls school. " she said and I covered my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"So I punched him." she said suddenly and I couldn't hold it anymore. I started laughing, shocking the boys and her.

"Oi! Don't laugh at me. Don't make me punch you." She yelled at me and I tried hard to stop laughing. Suddenly she went to punch me, and I caught her hand.

"Hana, I'm sorry. But it was funny. The fact that you punched him. And the fact that he assumes your a girly girl." I said and she dropped her arm and nodded.

* * *

 **Ogata's P.O.V**

I watched her from the doorway as she prepared to step out into the sunlight. She was alone, and had her phone out. She had just stepped out of the gates, when she was met with a man. She looked up and almost immediately backed up.

"Watanabe." she said simply, and I saw her slip something into her hand from her pocket.

"Let go of the brass knuckles Rei. I know how you fight." he said and she glared at him, but she didn't let go of whatever she held. He chuckled,

"Fine, have it your way. But just know that your secret is well known in my circle of friends. As a matter of fact the very group of people are looking for you. I might just let it slip." he said and I racked my brain. What secret had he found out. I watched her. She paled and stepped back again. She never got a chance to open her mouth, for another voice spoke.

"You have a problem with my cousin?" the voice asked and she looked over Watanabe's shoulder and smiled,

"Ryo." she said and he looked at her,

"Rei, is he bothering you?" he asked and Rei shook her head, the moment Watanabe had turned to look at Ryo, she pounced. She spun in a circle and kicked him in the stomach, then while he was doubled over, she slammed her fist into his face. He went crashing to the ground holding his nose and his stomach.

"I don't react well to threats as you will remember." she said as she leaned down and stared him in the face. She stood up again and smiled at Ryo.

"Now that's the girl I know. You had me worried for a minute. Its not like you to just stand there." Ryo said and I saw the implied statement in his eyes. She sighed,

"You heard all of it didn't you?" she asked as she turned to grab her bag, which she had thrown aside.

"Yea. But I also know the whole story. I think its a bad idea that your keeping it from the others." he said and she nodded,

"Noted. Now lets go. I have stuff to do. And Hana wants to see you." she said and he smirked,

"Nice subject change Cousin, but this isn't over." he said and they began walking away. This new girl was a mystery, and I wasn't sure if I liked that about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rei's P.O.V**

I walked into the classroom on Monday. The weekend had come and passed. The boys were acting stand offish. It was starting to bug me. Just as I stepped in, I was grabbed and pushed into a chair by Ogata and Kazama. I looked up at them in confusion.

"I heard your conversation the first day. The one with the man named Watanabe. What are you hiding?" Ogata asked and I sighed, I turned and took out my book.

"Thats all? Forget it." I said and then growled in anger when my book was yanked away. I looked up and ignored the fact that Ayumi and Emiko had walked in. I had to teach these boys that I wouldn't cave.

"I said forget it. There are things in this world that no one needs to know, that secret is one of them. Now, unless you want to have a broken arm tomorrow, I would suggest putting my book back where it was." I said and waited. Kazama sighed and went to set the book down, but it was taken away by Ayumi. All the boys turned to look at her.

* * *

 **Ogata's P.O.V**

I turned to see another girl. She had long silky black hair, jeans and a nice dress shirt. She was pale, which seemed to be her normal skin color. She was glaring at Rei.

"Hiding what?" she asked and I turned to look at Rei, who was becoming nervous.

"Nothing." she said and the girl raised her eyebrow. She leaned forward and put the book on the desk.

"Your lying. I already know." she said and just like that, Rei was up out of her chair,

"Ayumi, you can't tell anyone, please!" she said and Ayumi looked at her before scoffing,

"Your enemy is going to be like Watanabe. Why are you risking it?" she asked suddenly, and before she could answer, Ayumi had turned and walked back towards the door. She turned,

"Watanabe came to see me. Naturally I had to see if he was telling the truth or not. It didn't take much, just a few phone calls to my sources. Rei, I know how you are. When your unable to handle it, I expect a phone call." she said and then was gone in a swish of black hair. Rei sat down hard, and groaned. She looked up at Emiko, who held her hand up.

"I'm not in this. I know how you two are. And I am the exact opposite. I don't have any pride to speak of." she said and then turned back to the desk that had her papers on it. Rei turned to us and glared,

"I'm not telling you guys anything." she said and then turned around, her back facing us.

* * *

 **Rei's P.O.V**

Around the time that I arrived at school, Ren comes running out of the school, he looks angry.

"Oi." I said and he turned to look at me,

"I'm not going back." he said and I scoffed,

"Did I say anything about that?" I asked and he looked confused at me, I smirked, I grabbed his hand and started dragging him away from the school. He fought me until we go to where I was going.

"This is my spot. I don't come here anymore." I said and he looked over as he sat down on the ground next to me.

"Why not?" he asked and I looked over at him for a brief second. The statement that Shin made on my first day came back into my head. He was right, I needed to start trusting people, and Ren seemed like a guy that is trust worthy.

"Because this is right next to my old school. Its not safe for me to even be here." I said and he looked at the building. I looked too, it held so many bad memories, and I wasn't sure I would ever be free of them.

"What happened here?" he asked finally after 30 minutes of just looking at the school. I looked away from the school,

"Something that shouldn't have happened. Look, you know the school name. Do your own research. I can't involve someone. I don't want someone getting hurt because of me." I said as I stood up, he watched me stand.

"This is your spot now. I can't come back here again. Its too close and unsafe." I said and then I turned to look at the school. I was feeling watched. The moment my eyes landed on the school, I saw him. He was on the roof looking out at me. Suddenly my phone started ringing. The moment I answered it, I heard the song he had made. It was him saying that I was running out of time, Ren looked from the phone, to where I was staring.

"Its all because of him isn't it?" he asked and I nodded once. Turned and walked off, ignoring the double set of eyes on my back.

* * *

When I arrived at the school the next morning, I was confronted with Ren. He was holding out a paper.

"You know now." I said and he nodded,

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"It wasn't something that I wanted to talk about. You need to stay in school." I said as I saw the papers in his other hand. He was signing himself out. He went to open his mouth, but I stopped him.

"Ren, the situation I was in, I could have died from. I could have lost any chance I had to graduate from High School. It is a over looked thing in life. I am just saying from the point of view of someone who almost lost everything, you can't do wrong by graduating." I said and he nodded. I knew he would think about it.

"Im worried, she can't be doing good working 2 jobs." he said suddenly and I looked over at the others, who were oblivous,

"have you talked to her about this?" I asked and when he shook his head, I sighed,

"Has she ever whined? Ever said that she hated watching out for both of you? That she hated taking care of you?" I asked and when he once again shook his head, I smiled.

"She doesn't mind to do those things. She doesn't mind that you are not working, just as long as you graduate. There are better jobs for those of us that graduate, and your sister knows this." I said and then I turned and sat down at my desk.

* * *

When I left school that day, I saw him in front of the director, begging, and bowing. He was begging for his spot back, to not be kicked out. I smiled,

"You did good." said a voice, and I turned to see Yankumi. Behind her was Ayumi and Emiko. Both of them were looking me over, but had said nothing.

"He will stay right? They won't still kick him out?" I asked looking back to Yankumi. She smiled,

"No. I won't allow that to happen. He is my precious student, just like all of you are. Ill always protect you." she said and I felt something odd in my chest. When she walked away, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked down and realized that I had put my hand on my chest.

"Its odd isn't it?" Ayumi asked as she smiled at me.

"Its odd. We don't see it until we are actually her students. But she is different than the rest." Emiko said, it was her way of agreeing.

"Its odd isn't it? That she would take the time to tell you that, that you feel that in your chest." Ayumi said and I suddenly had a bought of anger. I threw her hand off.

"I don't believe in teachers like that. No teacher stuck up for me. No teacher helped me when I needed it." I yelled suddenly, and Ayumi looked at Emiko.

"Im going home." I said suddenly, and then turned and ran.

* * *

 **Ogata's P.O.V**

I had been walking out when I heard her outburst. I didn't move again, as Emiko and Ayumi were looking at eachother.

"There is more to what we know. More than what was written down. Yumi, you don't think that she was...?" Emiko started and Ayumi held up her hand,

"Lets not guess in the dark. Call your sources and ill call mine. Somethings telling me that she is on a time limit." Ayumi said and Emiko nodded. She dug her phone out, as she went through her phone she looked up.

"She is going to be so angry that we are prying." she stated calmly.

"She will get over it." Ayumi said and then turned and looked right at me. But instead of calling me out, she sighed,

"Seems she has an admirer just like we did." she said and Emiko chuckled,

"The Ogata boy?" she asked and when Ayumi nodded, she laughed, then turned serious.

"Lets hope that we can get rid of this problem before she decides to not pursue, or before he gets hurt too." Emiko said as she then put her phone up to her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ogata's P.O.V**

Things changed that day. The days seemed to be getting darker. Emiko and Ayumi came to the school all the time to keep an eye on Rei. Rei kept her eye on Ayumi and Emiko, but didn't say anything to them. Finally, 4 days into their watching, she blew up.

"Will you quit staring at me?!" she yelled and stood up, she stunned all the boys, some of them even fell out of their chairs. Ayumi and Emiko didn't even flinch.

"No. After that blow up over Yankumi, we decided that keeping an eye on you was a good idea." Emiko said and I could tell that she was being serious. Rei seemed to just get mad over that.

"I have enough on my plate without a moody girl and our older no good cousin. Im sick of living in your shadow. You have what you want, and I have to live with being afraid all the time." she yelled and Ayumi turned serious, she stepped forward, and Emiko jumped in the middle, holding Ayumi back.

"That's right. It finally came out. You are a teacher, who acts like she cares, just like Yankumi. But since when did any teacher help me? I was just the shadow." Rei spat and Ayumi suddenly broke free and punch Rei. Rei went crashing into a few desks, and sat on the ground staring up at Ayumi. Ayumi turned and walked out of the room. Emiko ran to the door, and yelled at her to stop. When that didn't work, she turned to back to Rei.

"Do you not remember that no teacher helped her either? That's why she was so happy when she found a teacher that wanted to help her. And need I remind you of who is after her?" she growled, and advanced on Rei, who began to stand up. Emiko kicked her in the stomach, and looked down at her,

"Watanabe wants her dead. What they have going on, isn't a high school fight. And you had the fucking nerve to say that she was just like all the other teachers. I'm disgusted to call you my cousin." she said and then turned and ran out.

"I have to agree with Emi. You are so stupid. I know that you have your problems, but you should at least know that they used to be on your side. Now you no longer have any back up if you need it." said a voice and we all turned to see Hana standing at the doorway, she was glaring at Rei.

"Grandpa will hear about this." she said simply and walked out.

* * *

She stayed to herself after that day. Ayumi never came back, and Emiko ignored her as best she could. 4 days passed in silence. I looked over at her, and poked her arm. She spun around,

"What?" she asked as she glared at me. The moment she saw me, her glare was gone, and she waiting.

"Come hang out with us tonight." I said and she looked down at the desk,

"That was an order as my class leader wasn't it?" she asked and I chuckled,

"Of course." I said and she rolled her eyes, but nodded her agreement.

* * *

We were sitting in a cafe, the others were off ordering something, and she was sitting there waiting on the boys to return to the table. She was smiling more, and seemed to be enjoying herself. But just as the boys got back to the table, her phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi," she answered and the frowned,

"Ayumi? Why are you whispering?" she asked and then her eyes widened,

"No. Ayumi you promised me and Emiko you wouldn't go to him again with out us." she said and then growled,

"Damn it. Ayumi, Don't go with that man." she commanded as she stood up,

" Give me time to find you. Stall, I don't care!" she snapped into the phone and then hung. She looked over at me,

"I have to go." she said and when she went to run out, I grabbed her arm.

"We are coming with you." I said and she looked at us in confusion. Even Ren was nodding along with me. She sighed,

"Fine. Just hurry up." she said and then turned and dialed another number.

"Emi, please don't hang up on me. Its about Watanabe." she begged into the phone and then continued,

"He has her, she followed him to a warehouse. You know where his favorite warehouse is, I don't. We have to get to her now." she said and then cursed when Emiko hung up on her.

* * *

We all arrived at a warehouse. There was fighting inside, but there was also talking. When we opened the door, we saw Ayumi leaning against the wall, holding her side, which looked like it had been sliced open.

"Ayumi!" Rei yelled and Ayumi turned to look at us, she smiled, but then grimaced when she was forced to move. A man had come out of nowhere with a metal bat. Before she could move fully out of the way, it slammed into her ribs. Rei moved when the man tried again, she caught the metal bat and then looked back at Ayumi.

"This is not what I had in mind when I said to stall." she said and Ayumi laughed, she moved out from behind Rei and looked over at the couch,

"So are you going to fight me, or are you going to go for someone else?" she asked as she stared at the man. Rei sighed,

"He should have been killed a long time ago. He is causing too many problems." she said and Ayumi turned to glare at her. Then she turned back, but he was already gone.

"Damn it!" she yelled and then sighed, she leaned against Rei,

"Ayumi, I'm sorry about what I said." Rei said as she held her cousin up. Ayumi smiled, she didn't comment, but we could all see that she wasn't worried about their fight.

"God, you two make my head spin. One minute you are at each others necks, then the next your best friends." Emiko said as she came walking into the warehouse. Rei flipped her off, which caused Ayumi to laugh.

Honjo was at the hospital with his dad. He had collapsed from lack of sleep. They had him on an iv since he apparently was eating right either. Rei had been watching Honjo for days now. She knew something we didn't. She tried to get him to talk, but he wouldn't do it. We had learned that he would have to drop out to help pay for the shop. And it made us all think.

* * *

 **Rei's P.O.V**

I followed him one day, he was going to get money, I knew he was. Now I just had to figure out where he was going. Narita was the one he was going to. It worried me as the man was a complete asshole. He didn't care for others, and I had come across him while in my old school. He was friends with my old leader. Just as he stepped in, I followed after him. I pulled him back and pushed him towards the door.

"Ill give you the money. You don't need to come here for it." I said and he looked at me with wide eyes. I turned just as I heard a chuckle.

"Still the same Rei Rei." he said and I growled,

"Don't call me that." I spat, and he laughed, he stood up and came over,

"I was surprised that you got the guts to transfer out. After all you were such a good pet. Remember when you hurt that poor poor Kaiya?" he asked and I growled,

"That will never happen again." I spat and then I turned and grabbed Honjo's hand. I looked him the eye.

"No one is to know what you heard in there." I said and he nodded. I hoped that Narita wouldn't tell Isao, but I knew that my fear was right. He would tell him, and I wanted to be strong enough to deal with him when he did come for me. I had escaped that day, and no one had known where I was until now. Father didn't know anything about what happened in my old school, He knew that I didn't like it there, but he didn't know the real reason. I never wanted to be used like that or hurt like that again.

* * *

I stood watching Honjo at his dads shop. I had declined helping, and was now watching Yankumi and the others help him. It was odd, but I was starting to see why my cousins liked Yankumi so much. She really was that nice. She really was the teacher that everyone should have. I turned and leave and froze. There in front of me stood Kimura Hiroki. He was my former classmate, and Isao's friend. He smirked at me,

"Isao will be here sometime to take you back. Don't try to run. I would hate to have to come for your family. It would be such a waste." he said and I felt myself backing up. He stepped closer,

"I know where you live now, after all these years of hiding it, you let your guard down. Such a stupid girl. We also have our eyes on Arai Hana. She is so pretty, and so perfect to be our puppet." he said and I stepped forward,

"Don't you dare go near her." I said and he laughed, he wiggled his finger in my face,

"Now, be a good little girl. You don't have a right to command me. I go for what I want. And what I want is you, or Hana. I could take both, but I've been ordered to only take you." he said and I began to think about what he was saying.

"That's right little puppet. Either you come willingly, or I take the pretty little girl for my own. The choice is yours after all." he said and had a big grin on his face. He knew that I didn't have a choice, he just liked to taunt me. He then stepped back,

"Ill give you a few days to decide. I have a few things I have to do first anyways, it was by chance that I saw you here. But remember what I said little puppet. He won't go away. And there is no hiding now." he said and then he turned and walked away laughing. I looked around to see that everyone was still working, no one was watching me. The moment I realized that I wasn't being watched, my legs nearly collapsed under my own body weight. I was caught by a pair of arms, and when I looked up, I saw Ogata, Kazama, Emiko and Ayumi.

"Its time to explain what all this is about. Now!" Ayumi commanded, and I stayed silent. Emiko sighed, and leaned down,

"We saw the man. We heard everything. For Hana's sake you need to tell us everything. We are already involved." she said and I looked at her before nodding. They were right, they had also been threatened in a round about way, and Hana needed to know she was being watched too.

* * *

There you go, the starting of the actual Drama that is Rei's life. However I plan to space this out. So don't be upset if this problem isn't taken care of until a few chapters later. Enjoy and I own nothing but my own characters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rei's P.O.V**

I sat in front of the class, and my Cousins. Yankumi hadn't shown up, and I wasn't about to ask her to be there.

"Have you ever heard of Windmill High?" I asked and they all looked at each other. Each person nodded,

"Well I didn't go there. I went to another school that was just like that one. I made the mistake of working my way up the totem pole. Yoshida Isao is #1, his friends Kimura Hiroki and Sato Daichi are both #2. I had made it to #3 when they took notice of me. "I said and Ayumi looked at me,

"Took notice?" she asked, and I could tell she wanted me to clarify.

"We dated. He started out nice. But the moment I said yes to dating, everything about him changed. He wanted me as his puppet. He used me to take out anyone who posed a threat. I was #2 by the time I was able to escape. I went to the Windmill High to speak to Shake, who is #1 there." I said and they motioned for me to continue. I really didn't want to though.

"He helped me. He shielded me while I talked my father into transferring me. I then stayed at his school until I was told to go to this school." I said and Ayumi looked impressed,

"So all that time we didn't know where you were, you were fighting your own battle?" Emiko asked and looked down.

"I didn't want to trouble anyone. Isao is a very sick man, he isn't afraid of hurting people. And now because he found me, I have to worry for Hana." I said and then sighed as my phone rang.

"Hello again. I should inform you that your ex leader was here looking for you. He said he knows where you are. And you might want to not tell people about me. " said a voice and I smiled as I realized it was Shake.

"How did you know that I was talking about you?" I asked into the phone and waited. I heard the door open, and it didn't even click.

"Rei, " he said again and I turned to see him standing in the doorway. He had on a black wife beater and a white jacket. He smirked. Behind him were his friends.

"Yo." they said and I smiled,

"Shake. " I said and he held up his hand.

"Im just here to tell you that I will be taking care of my old friend. Isao won't know what hit him. No one messes with my classmates." he said and I felt shocked,

"I wasn't your..." I started and he raised his eyebrow,

"You were, and you still are. After all, I see no reason to lose such a powerful person. " he said and Ayumi stood up, she looked him up and down,

"Your old friend?" she asked and he turned to look at her. She didn't back down though, and she simply glared at him. He chuckled,

"Yea. I was friends with him before he decided that he hated me for taking the #1 spot. And Rei, I see why you respect your cousins, not everyone can look at me and not shake. Now I have to get back. First years are causing trouble. " he said and made to leave but I stopped him.

"Losing your spot Shake?" I asked and he scoffed,

"Yes. There is someone worthy of my spot, but I intend to make him suffer before I hand it over." he said and I laughed. He saluted me before walking out again.

"So that was shake. Now I see why you stayed with him." Emiko said and I saw the look on Ogata's face.

"No. He has eyes for only one girl, and I'm not her." I said and she nodded,

"Anyway, I met some good people. Cobra who is #3, Viper who is #2, Shiro who is #3, Marumo who is #2 and Urabe who is #4. I'm sure to get a visit from them soon." I said and Ayumi looked at me,

"Whats Cobra and Vipers real name?" she asked, and I smiled as I shook my head,

"I'm not allowed to say. " I said and they all nodded,

"So I assume that the two names you said are girls?" one of the boys asked and I smirked, I held up my hand,

"Of course. I had met them in a fight, a fight with Shake. Of course, they lost." I said,

"Well said. But you forgot one thing," said another voice.

* * *

 **Ogata's P.O.V**

We all turned to see 2 girls. One had long reddish black hair, a blue leather jacket on, and blue headphones. Next to her was another girl, she had short black hair, and was wearing a tank top, with a purple leather jacket, but she didn't have headphones.

"Cobra, Viper." Rei said as she stood up.

"You forgot to mention how you also beat him." Cobra said and before she could even respond, a phone rang. The girl in blue opened her phone.

"Hello Shake. What? Ok." she said and then hung up, she turned to the other.

"Viper, it seems your Shiro is in trouble. The hunt of First years. So we have been told to go back. The boys may need us to do damage control." she said and Viper turned and ran out. Cobra turned to Rei,

"Keep in touch. I have to go." she said and then turned herself, and ran out. Rei turned to look at the others and Ayumi stood up,

"She looks like you!" she said and Rei sighed. She looked at Emiko and Ayumi.

"You better sit down." she said as she looked at them. She then turned away.

"Vipers name is Wakahisa Yuka." she said finally and I saw Ayumi fall into her chair. Rei turned to look at them again.

"Father wasn't always nice. When he confronted Grandpa, he made a move to ensure that me and Yuka never followed after him. Yuka became violent, and befriended Shiro, who helped her win fights. My fathers response was to kick her out. She hasn't been home since she was 12. Yuka lived on the streets for a few years, Grandpa finally asked her back, but she refused, and instead asked for an apartment and the ability to live her own life. Grandpa gave up half of his savings for her. She keeps in regular contact with me, Hana, mother and Grandpa." she said and Ayumi looked shocked. Emiko looked ready to be sick.

"How can a father kick his daughter out simply because she was like us?" Emiko asked and Rei shook her head,

"I don't pretend to understand my father. But she went to that school I told you about. She is currently working her way to the top. " she said and Ayumi smirked,

"Sounds like our family. Never just settling for second best." Emiko said and Rei smiled, she turned and looked at us,

"You are not to tell anyone what I just told you. She wants to stay hidden from my family, and they have sources that can find out if you start talking about it." she said and then sat down. Ayumi looked over at her,

"Lets go see her." she said and Rei shook her head,

"No. They are having trouble with their students. " she said and then held up her hand when Ayumi opened her mouth,

"No. Look, we can handle their type of fighting, but they can't. And you and I both know they will follow us there. " she said and Ayumi sighed,

"I still want to go. But since I can't, I want to know the whole hierarchy of the school." Ayumi said and Rei laughed, she got up and wiped the black board off.

"Ok. First we have Oga, who is the bottom of the ranks. He is a total asshole, and hates me." she said and wrote the name down at the bottom.

"Next is Urabe, who is #4. Then next we have Shiro and Cobra who are #3." she continued as she wrote both names down. Then she started putting down more names,

"Next is Viper, Kirio and Marumo. They are all #2. And then last we have Shake, who is #1. Kirio cant beat Shake, and so is waiting for him to Graduate so that he can take over. " she said and then stepped back. The whole list looked like a big line, going from the bottom to the top.

"Ill talk to Yuka and see when we can come there. They have a fight almost everyday. " she said and Ayumi nodded.

"Does your father know that you still talk to her?" Emiko asked and Rei stopped what she was doing to turn to her.

"No. Keep it to yourself." she said and then turned back to cleaning the board off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rei's P.O.V**

The next few days were quiet, Yuka had yet to talk to me. I was told by Shake that she was busy keeping Shiiba out of trouble and helping Shiro train. But something told me that she was hiding from me on purpose. As I walked to the school I saw the boys up ahead, and decided that hanging out with them would do me good. It would be better to enjoy my life than let my sisters problems hurt me as well. But just as I got to them, my phone started to ring.

"Rei, come over to the school. You can bring anyone else if you want. Its quiet here, so now would be a good time." Cobra said, I looked at the boys and then hung up.

"Well you guys get to meet the top ranks today." I said and Yamato looked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled him with me.

* * *

 **Ogata's P.O.V**

When we arrived we saw a windmill on the roof. 4 men were standing on the roof, and were looking down at us.

"Don't challenge him and don't touch him. Im sure that he will be down to greet me." she said and then turned and led the way into the school. Just as we got to the stairs, a man came crashing down it. He got up again and rushed to attack. He was suddenly kicked into the wall, and then pushed down into a sitting position. A man in a green jacket came down the rest of the stairs and stopped when he saw Rei.

"Rei. How long have you been back?" he asked and Rei smiled at him,

"Still as strong as ever Shiro?" she asked and Shiro smirked slightly. This man was short, and looked weak, yet he was #3.

"I'm only here to see people. How are things?" she asked as he stayed silent to her last comment.

"Well things are good for the time being. But everything is subject to change." he said and she nodded. She then watched as he walked off. She sighed,

"Too quiet for his own good." she stated,

"I heard that." he yelled back and she smiled at him. She turned to me,

"He has a crush on Yuka, and I can't wait for them to get together. " she said as she moved up the stairs and ignored the man who had a blue arm band. The man moved into the way and she sighed,

"Urabe, we fought last time. I won and your little friends spent the day on the floor. Do you really want to repeat that?" she asked and he looked at her a little while longer before moving to the side. Rei took my hand.

"Don't look at him, and don't say anything. He is hot tempered." she said as she moved past him and up the stairs. By the time we got to the top, Cobra and Viper were waiting with the other 3 men. Cobra smirked,

"Took you long enough." she said and Rei flipped her off. Suddenly all eyes were on me. The 3 men got closer, and glared.

" He isn't allowed up here unless he is challenging him." one said and Rei got in between them.

"He doesn't have a ranking. And he is my classmate. He is one of the leaders of my class." she spat and the man looked over at me, then looked at Rei,

"He looks really weak. He wouldn't win a fight anyways, so I don't care that he's up here." he said and then turned to walk out onto the roof. I stepped forward to say something, and she grabbed me.

"I said not to say anything. This is what I meant. Saying anything back to them is challenging them." she said and I nodded.

When we got out on the roof, we saw a the same man. He looked younger in the sunlight, and it hit me. He wasn't a senior.

"He isn't..." I started and she smirked at me as she stepped forward.

"Ogata, he isn't a senior as you noticed. But he is stronger than everyone here." she said and then turned to face him. He looked over at her.

"Your on your own. I can't take on Isao at the present moment. Perhaps making a deal would be the best option." he said and Rei's smile fell. She looked over at Cobra who was sitting next to him, his arm resting close to her leg. He seemed relaxed. Rei suddenly turned and glared at him.

"What? Want to challenge me?" he asked as he looked up. She went from angry to depressed.

"You know that I can't make a deal with him. You know what he wants." she said finally and then turned and started walking away. Yuka chased after her, and I was left to follow behind.

"Rei, talk to Grandpa. I know that I don't want to be around them, but maybe they can help." Yuka said as she walked beside her sister. Suddenly she stopped and took hold of her sisters arm.

"Rei. Don't do anything stupid." Yuka said as she looked at her. Rei yanked her arm out of her grasp and growled,

"He said he would take care of him. He knows I can't fight Isao. " she spat and then turned to keep walking, but stopped as Cobra appeared in front of her.

"Give me time. Ill talk him into helping you. He's just stressed. Kagura High hasn't come for him yet, and its making him antsy." she said and then turned and slipped down the hallway. Rei stared after her in what looked like shock.

"Shes right. Hes just Antsy. Me and Shiro will back you. And when me and Shiro transfer here I can come see you." she said and Rei spun on her.

"You don't go here?" she asked and Yuka laughed,

"No. My old school used to be Kagura High. Look, what I do with my life isn't of any concern. What is my concern is that one of the strongest leaders ever is after you. Why haven't you gotten help from the family?" she asked and Rei sighed,

"Don't worry about it. I won't be coming around here again. " she said and then turned and walked off. Yuka looked at me.

"You better follow. Its not safe here for you, since you can't fight like us." she said and then turned to watch her sister leave.

"Ill challenge Shake when I'm strong enough, he won't be Top forever and that will be my revenge. He left my sister to be hunted." she muttered to herself and then as she turned down the hallway, I ran to catch up with Rei, who had gotten to the road. As we walked down the road, she turned to stare at me.

"Go home Ogata." she said finally as she stopped walking and was still looking at me. I shook my head and was about to speak when she held up her hand.

"I said go home Ogata. I have places to be, and your not invited." she said and then turned and walked off. Of course I couldn't let her go by herself, who I did what any guy would do. I followed her.

* * *

She went to another school. It was highly confusing. She just stood at the gate and looked up at the school with a serious expression. Then she turned her head as a guy appeared next to her.

"Welcome back. I take it you thought about what I said?" he asked and she looked away from him and sighed, She put as much space between her and him as she could.

"No. Hiroki, he will never have control of me again." she stated as she looked up at the roof, I followed her gaze and saw a man standing there looking down at her. Her phone began to ring almost at once, and in response to that, she threw her phone down.

"How do you plan to ensure that?" he asked and she turned to face him fully. Her face was not calm, she seemed to be contemplating something.

"I plan to ensure it by making a deal." she said and then looked up at the man again. Only Hiroki looked up as well. The man nodded and Hiroki looked back to her.

"I'm listening." he said and she suddenly looked pale,

"I propose that you all wait a year. Ill come willingly at that time. But if I'm not then you can take me by force. But the other half of the deal, is that you leave Hana alone. She's not part of this." she said and then paled even more when he laughed.

"Its a deal. But I still want Hana. I've already decided, and my leader said I could have her. So that part is out." he said and she looked ready to be sick.

"You will never get her. Even if I have to die in order for her to never have to deal with you." she spat and he stopped laughing. He stepped forward, He put his hand on her face, and then frowned at her.

"That can be arranged." he growled, and she went to respond when a loud voice rang out.

"Kimura! Isao didn't give you permission to touch her. Step back unless you want to end up in the hospital." said another voice. A man stepped out from the shadows of the Gate, and looked at her.

"Your deal is struck. You have a year, but Hana has a month. However Isao says that if you wish to save her, then go to the roof now and turn yourself in." he said and then turned back to Hiroki. He suddenly took him by his throat.

"Do you really think that she is something you can touch? She is not your puppet, she belongs to Isao." he yelled into his face, and then punched him in the stomach. When he dropped he was also kicked in the face.

"That is your punishment. Now go back to the roof and apologize for touching her." the man spat and then smirked when Hiroki got up and ran back into the school.

"I'm not his anymore Daichi. I never will be again." she said as she glared at him. She glared up at the roof as well.

"Sure. Just remember that Hana is our property now, She no longer has a choice anymore." he said and then turned and walked calmly back into the school. No sooner had he gone, then she turned her head and looked right at me.

"I told you to go home." she stated and then waited. I stepped out and she sighed,

"You know that both of them saw you. You can't hide from them." she said and then picked up her phone. She looked back over at me as she put it in her pocket.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked and I shrugged, of course she knew I was lying. She snorted,

"Trying to be manly are you?" she asked as she looked at the school again.

"No. Why did you make a deal? Are you really going to allow them to have you in a year?" I asked and she kept looking at the school.

"Its not like I have an option. I was content to allow them to stew, but now that Hana is involved, I can no longer just sit by. She's only 15." she said as she turned to look at me. She then sighed,

"Go home Ogata. You don't want to be involved in this." she said and I decided to go against my own brain and do what my heart wanted. Id been feeling it for some time, but was hiding it. I stepped forward,

"I will be involved if I want to. It involves you." I said and then grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. She went crashing into my chest, and I leaned towards her and kissed her. She didn't move at first, then she held onto me as she kissed back. Finally she pulled away.

"That... why?" she asked as she clearly couldn't speak well at the moment. She was in shock. I smirked at her,

"I like you. Not much to say there. But I want to be involved. You need as many friends and allies as you can get right?" I asked and she slowly nodded. I took hold of her hand again, and pulled her away from the school. Neither one of us noticed the angry eyes that followed us as we left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiroki's P.O.V**

I was mad. Hana had once again avoided me. I had to admit she was good at fighting, so much better than my last Pet. But she was also good as slipping away from me as well. I had come to notice that she had a bad temper. She would be fun to break. As I thought this, the door to the roof opened and Isao came stomping down the stairs. The school was in shock. He rarely came down from the roof.

"Hiroki, Daichi, get me my puppet. She has a boyfriend and the deal is no longer valid." he spat and I looked at him in shock. He was so angry that I was afraid to speak, so I merely nodded at him as I turned and walked away. Daichi was the one that spoke to him.

"A boyfriend?" he asked simply, Isao turned on him, but merely nodded.

"Kissed her. I want him dead, and I want her broken at my feet. Now go." he growled out and Daichi nodded and smiled. The whole school moved out of his way. As me and Daichi turned the corner, we saw another of her friends. Her name is Mitsushima Rina. When she saw us, she paled and fled the school. Daichi raised his eyebrows.

"Ill get her. You go and get Rei." he told me and I sighed, I really wanted to catch Hana. But I suppose that she could wait. She wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

 **Ogata's P.O.V**

The next day was loud, she was sitting with her cousins at the front, talking quietly. She had a serious face, and I knew that what happened last night was the subject. Suddenly, a boy came running into the room. He was panting and he was from class 2A.

"Um... I was told that Rei should come outside." he said and then looked around the room. Rei stood up and looked him over before looking at her cousins.

"Its up to you Rei. You can take care of yourself." Ayumi said as she looked from the boy to her. Rei nodded and then followed after the boy. I stood up and both Emiko and Ayumi tried to stop me. But I pushed myself past them and ran out. I knew that they would follow as well.

* * *

When I got outside, I saw her standing in front of the same two men. Only Daichi held a girl our age. She was crying and had a stab wound in the side. She went to step forward and the girl yelled out.

"No. Rei, its a trap. I was going to warn you, but they caught me before I could. " she said and then yelled out in pain when he was slammed to the ground, and he stood over her. Ren came to stand next to me and then gasped quietly. I looked over at him.

"That's the girl." he said and I looked at him confused, then I remembered our last conversation. He had met a girl that actually seemed to like him. She didn't care that he was a trouble maker. And now it made sense. She knew Rei, so she wouldn't care that he was a fighter. Rei looked at the girl.

"Rina, remember what I told you? Do it now." she said and the girl Rina looked up at her before nodding. Then she slowly stood up and when both boys turned to her, she slammed her fist into Daichi's face. And while Hiroki was distracted with shock, she turned and ran right for Rei, who caught her.

"Isao came down from the roof, and told them that you had a boyfriend. That you were kissed. He wants you broken and him to be dead. " she said and Rei looked at her for a second before nodding. She gently pushed her behind her, and when she did this, Rina began to fall. But Ren ran over and caught her. He picked her up bridal style and looked down at her.

"Ren!" she said and then smiled a big smile.

"I didn't know you went here with Rei." she said and Ren smirked at her. I looked back over to Rei, who was now holding brass knuckles in each hand. Her cousins had the same, and were now standing beside Rei.

"So you want to take me back?" Rei asked and when both boys nodded, she laughed.

"No. Tell Isao to either come and get me himself, or he can go fuck himself." she spat and Daichi came at her. But instead of hitting her, he hit Ayumi who simply pushed him down, and slammed her foot down into his ribs. He grunted in pain. And when he tried to get up, she growled and leaned down.

"Stay down. I've heard that the Yakuza are murderous." she said and he paled, he had gotten her hint. Hiroki looked at her in shock,

"Cousin, would you like to do the honors?" Ayumi asked looking at Rei. Rei smiled as she walked over to her,

"No. I'm good. " she said and then looked down at Daichi.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were Yakuza?" he asked and she snorted,

"So you could try to use that too? I don't think so." she stated simply and then stepped back. Ayumi did the same and Daichi got up.

"Get lost. And tell him that I said to be a man. Stop using others to do his dirty work." Rei said as she glared at them.

* * *

 **Isao's P.O.V**

When both boys returned, I was angry. They had returned without her. And I knew that they could get her. So something had happened. I went down into the school again to greet them. They both froze when they saw me. The school watched on as I walked closer.

"So incompetent. Can you not even bring me a little pet?" I asked in a condescending tone. Daichi was my long time friend, and I had more faith in him. He wouldn't just sit by and allow her to escape. And I was right, he was holding his nose and his arm which he had broken. So I wasn't angry with him. But Hiroki was fine. So I decided to take out my anger on him. As I beat him up Daichi explained what happened.

"It was all going to plan Isao. But her cousins showed up. Isao, they are all Yakuza. She even confirmed it. Should we still keep trying, or should we find a different way." he asked and I stopped moving to look up at him. He was bad off. I stood up fully,

"Daichi, maybe you should sit down. You don't look so good." I told him. He was the only friend that stuck up for me when I was small and needed the help. He was loyal and never gave excuses, and always tried harder than Hiroki. Daichi shook his head and leaned against the wall instead. I smirked in amusement at him. He hated being weak, and that's why I was such good friends with him.

"Ill get in contact with my sources and get them involved. I will have her back." I told him and Daichi nodded, while Hiroki groaned on the ground. I turned back to him and glared down at him.

"Your punishment is to not go around Hana for 1 year. Since our little pet wants to wait a year, then I see nothing wrong with it. But She will be mine again. And her little boyfriend is going to die soon." I growled down at him and he looked up at me with shocked eyes, yes I was keeping him from his pet. But he was my henchmen after all, and I wouldn't have him being weak.

"I am nice to my Pet. If its time she wants, then time is what she will get. But her little boyfriend dies this month. She will be punished for thinking of having someone else." I told Daichi as I walked with him to the roof. Hiroki was still on the ground floor, groaning and crying.

* * *

 **Kazama's P.O.V**

I sat behind Rina while she spoke to Rei. It all made sense to me now. Why she didn't dislike me or dislike trouble makers. She had been friends with Rei this whole time and went to the same school that Rei had shown me. She had shed her white sweater and I could see the knife wound. Rei was helping her wrap it.

"You know you can't go back there." Rei said and Rina sighed, then she nodded.

"I know. But I can't transfer like you Rei. My Father doesn't have that kind of money. Oh no. Hes going to go for Father too." she said as she stood up, but Rei pushed her down.

"Stop. Your father will be fine. My family will ensure that." she said and Rina looked up at her,

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have told them anything." Rina asked and Rei looked her in the eyes.

"Its not because I don't trust you. I was not allowed to tell anyone. I was under orders from Grandpa. But since you heard it anyways, then I won't get in any trouble." Rei said as she finished wrapping the wound. Rina looked down,

"He may be protected, but I won't be. Yoshida won't give up that easily." she said and Rei's smile fell,

"You leave Isao and his little friends to me. As for you, well I can get Grandpa to help you transfer." she said and Rina looked at her in shock.

"You would do that for me?" she asked softly and Rei smiled big as she nodded.

"Of course. You kept me sane while I was stuck in that hell. Your my friend and that won't change." Rei said and laughed when tears ran down Rina's face. Rei took out her phone and dialed a number. Then I realized that she was talking to her father, for her face fell. I saw sadness and then anger flash across her face.

"Oi! Old Man. Transfer her, or ill tell Grandpa what you did to Yuka. Ill tell him everything, even the part where you refused her education." she suddenly yelled and then hung up. She threw her phone at the wall and stood there for a few seconds. Emiko stood up from her spot and started walking to her, but stopped when Rei turned around. Her mask was back up again and Emiko sighed.

"You will be transferred here. So lets go get your stuff from the school. " Rei said and Rina paled as she gripped the side of the desk. Rei looked at her in concern.

"He won't hurt you again. He is only after me." Rei said and Rina still didn't move. Rei took out Emiko's notebook and held it out to her.

"Tell me where your stuff is. Ill get it and you don't have to ever go back." she said and Rina looked up at her,

"But you didn't want to ever go back either!" she said and Rei sighed, She put the paper on the desk,

"Nothing ever works that way Rina. You need your stuff, and I'm the only one able to get in without being jumped." she said and then waited for her to write. Rina picked up the pen and began to write a list of what she wanted, and where it was.

* * *

 **Rei's P.O.V**

I walked up the stairs to the roof. Isao would be the only one up there, as Hiroki was in his classroom, and Daichi was off doing his own thing. As I stepped out into the landing of the roof, I saw the very place that I never wanted to see again. He was sitting on the couch, a girl was on the floor, her face bloody and a black collar on her neck. He hadn't seen me and that was a good thing, as mine and Rina's lockers were right across the from the roof doors, and both doors had windows. Just as I turned to go to the locker, I froze.

"I know your here Pet. You might as well come out." he called and I groaned. I sighed and turned around and entered the roof area. I saw him smirking as he looked me over.

"You look even better in another schools uniform." he said and I crossed my arms and ignored the girl that was crying on the floor. He saw where I had looked before I crossed my arms and he smirked.

"Oh she's just a toy. But you are my little pet." he said and I growled at him,

"Cut the chatter. I'm here to get Rina's stuff." I spat and he frowned, he stood up and I stepped back towards the doors,

"You will eventually turn yourself over to me. Don't you remember all the fun we had up here?" he asked and I shook my head. Of course he knew that I was lying. Those were nightmares that I would never forget. When I still didn't speak he smiled.

"You have my permission to get her stuff then. Since you don't want to see me yet. But you will. And when you do, you will be in the same position as that girl. After all, we can't have you fighting back, now can we?" he asked and I turned and practically ran out, nearly slamming into Hiroki as I did so. But just as he went to grab me, he was called off,

"Let her go. She has her year. Besides shouldn't you be trying to catch your little pet?" he asked and Hiroki smiled and walked off. As I went through Rina's locker, I cried. All the memories of my days spent here were going through my head, and I knew that he was right. I would eventually turn myself in. I only had a year, and I still didn't see any way around following through with our deal. It wasn't obvious to the others, but I was in over my head. In other words, I was screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rei's P.O.V**

Nightmares after that day were a constant thing. I would wake up in a cold sweat, and thinking that I was still with him. But after a few seconds I would come back to my senses. This happened every time I slept. What really worried people, were the times I had fallen asleep in class. When one of the boys would touch me, or wake me up, I would jump up in a panic. Nothing I did helped to ease it, or make it go away. Ogata hadn't come near me since that night, and I was thinking that he only wanted to play with me. All I was doing was losing sleep, and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

* * *

 **Ogata's P.O.V**

I saw her sleeping. I knew about her nightmares. I was afraid to touch her or go near them. I knew that I could make them worse, or make her feel like she had lost control. Emiko kept trying to get me to go over to her and I wouldn't. But today, I felt worried. She was pale, and obviously hadn't gotten much sleep this past week. Just as I thought this, Ichimura put his hand on her arm. The response was instant. She punched him in the face. She bolted up and looked around for a few seconds before groaning. She looked down at Ichimura.

"I'm sorry." she said and then sat back down. I looked over at Ichimura, who had stood back up and sat down next to me.

"What did you do?" I asked and he sighed,

"She was whimpering in her sleep. Begging someone not to touch her." he said and I looked over at Rei, who was once again asleep at her desk. Her arms were gripping the desk and she had tears running down her face. I then noticed that the whole class was looking at her in shock. They had never seen her like this before. I stood up.

"Oi, look at someone else. Don't be so fucking nosy." I spat and they all turned away from her, I walked over to her and put my hand on her arm. The moment I did, she once again tried to punch me, but I grabbed her arm and pulled it down to her side and held it there. I let her look around for a few seconds, then I motioned at the door.

"You shouldn't be here. Come with me to the roof." I said and she sighed, She allowed me to pull her out the door. Both of us missed the glances from Emiko and Ayumi.

* * *

She lay against the wall of the roof, her hand in mine.

"Why aren't you asking what I was dreaming about?" she asked suddenly and I looked over at her. Her eyes were open and she was looking at me,

"It isn't my business. And I see no reason to ask if you don't want to tell anything." I told her and she laughed. I looked at her in confusion,

"Your so different than him. Your nicer, you care about me, and you don't push. " she said and then sighed,

"But why do you want me? I'm damaged." she said again, and sat up and shook my head.

"Your not damaged. Your just hurt. Which is understandable from what I do know about all this. And the reason I want you, is because of you. Not the image that you put off, or the mask that you put on everyday. I want the real you. All the trouble and hurt included. Maybe this makes me stupid, but I don't want a perfect girl. They are boring and without personalities." I said and she smiled as she sighed. As she closed her eyes, she spoke. It was quiet and I had to strain to hear it.

"You kissed me and said you liked me the other night. What do you want that to mean?" she asked and I smirked at her as her head rolled and she was obviously asleep. Before she could fall over, I caught her and her head landed on my lap.

* * *

After school was when she finally woke up. She groaned and looked around. When her eyes landed on me, she blushed a deep red.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." she said and I shrugged at her.

"I don't mind. To answer your question from earlier, I want it to mean that we are dating. " I said and she blushed even more as she seemed to remember her question. But she didn't turn me down, or run away either. Of course she was never one to run away. She stood up and looked around,

"I am so glad that Rina is here now. I don't think I could take another drama filled day. I just want to sleep. And I don't know if I can." she said and then smiled down at me.

"But I didn't have any nightmares with you. Maybe that means something." she said and I laughed as I stood up. I took hold of her hand.

"We need to get back down to the classroom. I took you from the class and they have no idea where we are." I said and she nodded.

* * *

 **Rei's P.O.V**

When we got back down to the class we saw Kuraki. He was practically beaming. I didn't let go of Yamato's hand though, and merely watched as the others all made fun of him. But it was obvious that he had fallen in love. I was suddenly grabbed and yanked sideways. Because I was holding his hand, Yamato was pulled with me. Emiko was smiling at me as she looked at our hands.

"Its about time. I was about to shove both of you in a closet and leave you there." she said and I looked at her,

"You wouldn't dare. Uncle would have your head for locking me in a closet." I said and she raised her eyebrow,

"Would he now? From what I understand he doesn't really care for you and Yuka. I think I would be safe. But onto a different subject. Kuraki is in love with a girl named Saki. She lives at the hospital and isn't allowed out. She is sick." she said and then smirked again at me as she walked away.

"I hate when she does that. It seriously pisses me off." I said and when I looked Yamato, I saw that he was trying not to laugh. I glared at him, but didn't say anything.

* * *

The next day wasn't quiet. It turns out that he had taken the girl out, and she got sick. But it wasn't his fault. But her father still took it that way. Now she was missing and he was feeling bad because he had asked to apologize to her.

"Kuraki, you are an idiot for taking a sick girl out of a hospital. However I think that it can't be helped." I said and then smiled at him from my spot next to Yamato. I took out my phone and began calling my sources. Me and my cousins all had our own contacts, and that was what made us such good Yakuza girls, if we didn't know about something, then one of our contacts would. And none of them asked for anything in return. It wasn't even 3 minutes before my phone was ringing.

"Moshi Moshi." I said and I smiled when I heard Botan's voice. Botan was a friend of my former leader, one that actually liked me. He was the one that told me to go to Kushima High.

"Rei, I found her." he said and then told me the address. I smiled,

"Thanks Botan. Are you sure you don't want anything from me?" I asked and I heard him snort.

"Just don't go back to Him. I can't get you out a second time." he said and I glared at the wall as he basically laughed at me.

"Oi. Don't laugh at me. That was a valid question Botan. I feel bad because you have done so much and all I did was transfer." I said and I heard him sigh,

"Its fine Rei. Just find the girl, and stay away from Isao." he said and then hung up. I closed my phone and looked at Kuraki with a smile.

"Found her." I said and he suddenly had hope in his eyes. I stood up and motioned for him to follow me.

"But its up to you to stick up for her. All fathers love that. Well most of them do." I said.

* * *

I stood next to him as he waved goodbye to the girl on the bus. I smiled at him, he was crying and I wanted to laugh at him, but I kinda understood what he was going through. He wouldn't see her again, and we both knew that.

"Everything works out the way its supposed to Kuraki." I said and while he nodded, I was having trouble believing my own statement. I was hoping that everything would work out, but I still didn't have another plan to get out of turning myself in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rina's P.O.V**

I sat with Ren, or rather next to his desk. I had transferred here at Rei's insistence, and while I was fine with that, I wasn't fine with the fact that I had to spend all my time with boys. Of course the upside was that Ren was here. Ren had met me on my way home from school, I had been bullied before I left and was crying about it on my way home. I had been crying because Rei had left, and I had no one to protect me. I didn't blame her for leaving though. Isao was a horrible man, one that liked to use people, even those that he thought he loved. Rei had come to that school with the intention of going to the Top. But she was used and her whole attitude changed almost over night.

"What are you thinking about so strongly?" Ren asked as he looked over at me. He had been talking about how he had met Rei, but somehow, I had started thinking. I blushed as I realized that he had caught me ignoring him.

"I was thinking about my old school. And what Rei used to be like." I said and he nodded once as he turned to look at Rei. She was sitting next to Ogata's desk, and was asleep. Her head was resting on her arm, and her hand was in his. It was cute.

"I'm glad she found someone that isn't like Him." I said and Ren looked over at me again. He knew that I knew what had happened in her life, and I wasn't going to tell him.

"I can't tell you Ren. Its not my story." I said and I sighed in frustration. I smirked at him as I realized he really wanted to know. He simply wanted to be nosey. I suddenly heard a loud ringing. When I looked up, I saw that it was Rei's phone. She practically jumped a mile before sighing. She yanked her phone open.

"Moshi..." she started and was apparently cut off, her face turned hard and she stood.

"Keep an eye on her. Im coming now. " she said as she cut the person off. The voice started speaking again,

"I know Botan. Ill be ok. Just keep an eye on her." she said and then hung up. She ignored Ogata who was trying to get her to talk to him, she walked past her desk, and up to her cousin.

"Emi, She is being hunted. Want to help? Or do I have to go alone." she asked. Emi rolled her eyes as she stood, but it wasn't her that commented,

"We are all going. She's our cousin too." said a voice and I saw Ayumi standing there in the doorway. She was looking at Rei with raised eyebrows. Rei sighed, but she nodded. I jumped up,

"I thought you didn't want to go back there?" I asked and she turned to look at me, she seemed tired now,

"I don't. But this isn't just about me anymore. If we don't get her, then they will, and I don't want to think about what will happen if they do." she said and then turned as a man entered the room.

* * *

 **Ogata's P.O.V**

The man entered just as she turned towards the door. He had hard features. He also looked to be in his early 30's.

"Mind explaining why my sister is crying and why she is being hunted?" he spat and Rei nearly face palmed. Emiko looked ready to laugh, while Ayumi stepped forward.

"She will be fine Cousin. Hana is a strong girl." she said and looked at him as she smiled at him.

"But your more than welcome to come with us Ryo." Emiko said as she smirked at him. He growled as he turned and walked out. Emiko burst out laughing, and then thought of something.

"Um... maybe someone should go with him. Last thing we need is him assaulting someone again." she said and Ayumi rolled her eyes. She pushed Emiko to the door.

"You just volunteered yourself." she said and Emiko stomped out of the room. Rei looked ready to explode. Ayumi took hold of her and steered her out of the room.

* * *

I had followed her and the others out to the other school. I saw Hana, who I had met a day ago on the ground. She had a foot on her chest. But the boys above her looked worse. It was obvious that she had beaten them up pretty bad before they got her. But just as we got to her, they hauled her up and one of them dragged her away.

"Where are you taking her?" Rei asked as she punched one of the guys and tried to follow, but both Hana and the man were gone. Daichi smiled,

"She is ours now. But we will play nice with her if you turn yourself in. After all, we wouldn't want to damage our new toy." he said and I saw Ryo look angry. He went to stepped forward and Rei stopped him.

"He's right. If we hurt him, then they will hurt Hana too. And it will be just as bad as what we gave him." she said and Daichi laughed,

"She is right. She speaks from experience." he said and my eyes widened. She had been beaten up before because someone had tried to save her? I watched as Rei put her arm down, but she didn't move.

"You have until sunset 3 days from now. We won't hurt her until we know your choice. But remember that everything after that is free game." he said and then turned and began walking away.

"I thought I had a year?" she yelled angrily after him and I heard Daichi laughing.

"We lied." he said simply and then turned a corner and was gone. Rei looked angry and devastated at the same time. Ryo stepped closer and suddenly she was on the ground holding her face. He had punched her.

"You should have turned yourself in! She is all I have left!" he yelled and then turned and walked off. He saw me, but didn't comment.

* * *

 **2 days Later**

She sat against the wall of the classroom, her head against the wall. She was in front of Emiko and Ayumi who were trying to get her to talk. I was sitting next to her, and she had her hand in mine, but she didn't seem all here.

"Don't listen to him. He is just angry and worried for Hana." Ayumi said and Rei finally looked up.

"No he is right. I should have just let them take me. I knew that Hiroki had a thing for her, and I left my own feelings endanger her." she said as she got up, she walked away towards the door, but was stopped by Emiko, who had gotten up and was staring at her.

"Your turning yourself in aren't you?" she asked and I looked at her. She seemed to be resigned to doing just that. She took something out of her pocket and threw it onto a desk. It was a set of brass knuckles and her phone.

"I know them. They won't hurt her physically, but she still won't be untouched. Its been two days since she was taken. Its time I faced my own problems instead of running from them." she said and then sighed, she took off her top shirt, and set it aside. She began taking knives out of her boots. She took off her necklace and handed it to Emiko who took it and gently pocketed it. She turned to stare at me,

"Yamato, don't come looking. I don't want you to see me with them. I'm different with them than I am here. There is a number in my phone, called Botan. Call it. Tell him I'm with them." she said and then walked to the door. Before she was out of the room, she stopped but didn't turn.

"Its also time to involve the family." she said and then was gone, her stuff was sitting innocently on the desk. Suddenly Ayumi turned to Emiko.

"You heard her. Its time. Ill get the family, you get Ryo, and our old classmates." she said and then turned and ran out the door.

* * *

 **Hana's P.O.V**

I sat on the couch, my hands tied behind my back. I was allowed to eat and use the bathroom, but I wasn't allowed to talk, or stare at the boys.

"Do you really think she will come Isao?" asked Hiroki. He had hunted me down, and had told me his name. I knew something was wrong when he knew my name. As I looked up to see him, I also saw Rei behind him. She seemed to be scared, but just as she realized that I could see her, she hid her fear.

"Of course. Look behind you." Isao said from beside me, Hiroki turned and smiled. He went to move forward, but was stopped by a stick that hit his back.

"You have a pet. Entertain your own pet." he spat and my eyes widened as Hiroki turned to look at me. Just as he went to touch me, Rei ran forward and yanked me up off the couch and pushed me behind her.

"You promised to let her go if I turned myself in." she said and I felt her hand shaking as she held my arm, keeping me behind her. Suddenly she was hit with a stick, as Isao stood up. She went flying sideways, holding her head. Her head had blood on it. She looked up at him as he came walking over.

"I don't make promises to my pets. She is Hiroki's and you don't have a say in that." he said and then hit her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hana's P.O.V**

I began screaming as he hit her, but my screaming was short lived as I was also hit, but not with a stick. Hiroki had backhanded me. I landed on the ground, my lip split open, blood dripping down my chin. I looked back over at Rei, who was looking at me. Her eyes were betraying her pain.

"All you have to do is be my pet again, and do as I say. Then all this will stop." Isao said as he continued to hit her. I saw her eyes dull, but before that could register in my head, she had looked away,

"Im sorry Hana. I didn't want you to see this." she muttered, but I heard it anyways. I looked at her in confusion. But she wouldn't look at me. She struggled to her knees and then clung to Isao's legs and cried.

"Please Master, Ill do anything, just let her go." she said and it went silent. Her eyes found mine, but she no longer seemed to be the Rei that I knew. This was a different Rei. Isao put his hand on her head and smiled.

"Anything? Even hurt a former classmate? For me?" he asked and I looked on with horror as she nodded, and then sat back and seemed to wait for something.

"well? Go get me a girl from down stairs." Isao barked at Hiroki and I watched as he ran down the stairs. I turned back to Rei and saw her staring at the ground, tears running down her face. I hoped that someone would show up and save both of us, before Rei was made to do something that would hurt her.

* * *

 **Ogata's P.O.V**

Their whole family was talking on what to do. But the only one not saying anything was her father Kei. He seemed to be smirking about something. But when the others turned to him, his smile was gone. The old man seemed to be staring at Kei, and something told me that he had his suspisions on why he was acting like this.

"Is there something you would like to share Kei?" he asked and Kei paled as he turned to look at the old man. He shook his head and everyone turned back to what they were saying. But the old man was still watching him, as the others talked. It was unnerving to see him staring at this man with such a distrustful manner.

"We have to go for her. We can't let that guy have both Hana and Rei. This isn't a debate." Ayumi said as she stood up and glared at everyone at the table. Her mother stood.

" Yumi we are not saying that it is. But we can't just go there without a plan." she said and Ayumi glared at her before turning and looking at Emiko.

"I'm done talking. My cousins are with a group of men, who like to beat women, and all you want to do is talk. Maybe you all should ask him why he is fucking over there laughing about this!" she yelled as she pointed at Kei. Then she turned and motioned for Emiko, Ryo, and me to follow her. I saw the shocked looks on all their faces as she left the room. I got up and hurried out of the room. As I did so, Ayumi was talking to Ryo and Emiko.

"Since we won't get help here, its up to us. I know what happened with Rei. He was her Master, he made her hurt people, and broke her. We can't let him do this to her again. And We can't let it happen to Hana either." she said as she looked at Ryo and Emiko. Ryo seemed to look guilty and Ayumi smiled at him.

"She will understand Ryo. Everything will be fine." she said and as she said this he nodded.

* * *

 **Hana's P.O.V**

It turns out that when they went for a girl, there were none. School had let out and no one was here anymore. Isao had sighed,

"Very well. You will just have to prove yourself tomorrow. Until then, you and Hana will remain on the roof." he said as he led the almost out of it Rei to the wall, where a railing was. She was tied to the railing by rope, and I was tied to the same railing, only a foot away from her, so that I couldn't reach her.

"Remember the rules Pet. No talking to anothers pet." he said and then turned and walked off. The two boys followed after him, shutting the roof door and I heard it lock.

"You might as well get comfortable Hana. They won't be back until school starts, and then you will need all the rest you can get." she said as she turned to look at me. She no longer looked happy. She still had that dulled look to her eyes, but she was speaking like the Rei that I knew.

* * *

 **Rei's P.O.V**

After Hana fell asleep, I stayed up. I couldn't sleep, and every time I closed my eyes, I saw how me and Isao had first met, and the memory of how I came to hate him. I had come here to help Hana, but now I was in the position that I had been in before I transferred out. A position that I didn't think I could get out of again without help. I closed my eyes and let the memories take over, I wasn't getting off of this roof any time soon.

 _Flashback_

 _I stood on the roof, he had brought me up here to meet his two friends. As he walked forward, he turned into someone else._

" _Boys this is my new pet. She is #2." he said and I yelled at him that I wasn't his pet. I found myself slammed against the wall, his hand on my throat, choking me. As I gasped for air, he growled in my face._

" _You are my pet until I say you aren't. You don't have a say." he spat and then let go. I went crashing to the floor, holding my neck. He leaned down, his face went back to being gentle,_

" _You love me right?" he asked and I looked at him. Slowly I nodded once. He smiled as he stood up,_

" _Then prove it." he said and then motioned to a girl that was standing there. She wasn't even 12 yet. She had been walking around the school with her brother, who had gotten his rank taken away. So that made her free game._

" _Hurt her. And hurt her really bad. I know you have knives on you." he said and then sat down on the couch. I stood up and looked at the girl. I suddenly turned and told him no._

 _End of Flashback_

I had gotten beaten up for that. I was from that moment on told to call him Master. When I was on the roof, I was forced to hurt other people, mostly girls, but there was the occasional man that came up and challenged Isao. My old friend Rina, wasn't known to the boys. And I had worked hard to ensure that she stayed invisible. So when they saw her, they saw a bullied girl, that I was bullying. And when a conversation on my family was brought up, I had lied out of my teeth, telling him a story that I had made up. I didn't want him knowing of my background, because he would use it. But now, I was sure that he knew and I wouldn't be able to lie my way out of it. I looked over at Hana and sighed, she was involved simply because they had found out about my family, and saw her. And I didn't know how to get her out of this. While I had begged him to let her go, I knew that he wouldn't. And I couldn't protect her while I was acting like the good Pet. It was one of my masks. But like all my other masks, it had never started out as a mask. I had actually been his good pet at one time before Botan brought me out of it and taught me to use it as a mask instead. Botan had saved my life.

 _Flashback_

 _Botan stood on the roof, I had been allowed to stay on the roof, while Isao and the others left to deal with someone who had gotten out of hand. I was sitting on the couch, staring at the floor. I was never allowed to look at other men._

" _So who are you really? I doubt you are the Pet that you act to be." he said and I caught myself looking up. He laughed when I looked down again._

" _I won't tell. Look you need to break out of this. I know how this ends up." he said as he sat down next to me. He suddenly put a folder down on my lap._

" _This is Daichi's Pet." he said and I opened the folder and nearly threw up. She had dull eyes. She was holding a little girl by the neck, and had a knife in the childs chest. I threw the folder back at him._

" _She had been a strong girl until he got a hold of her. She stabbed the child simply because she had insulted Daichi. She is now currently in jail, waiting to die" he said and then stood up again. He looked down at me._

" _I know who you are in real life Wakahisa Rei. Its time you came out as yourself, not as this thing that Isao has trained you to be. This isn't you." he said as he turned and returned to his spot. When the door opened, I felt anger. But the look I got from Botan made me go back to acting like I had before. And as he walked past me to leave he stopped for a split second._

" _When you want out, just tell me. Ill have a plan ready. Don't show him who you are unless you want to be trained again. It gets worse each time." he said and then resumed walking._

 _End Flashback_

That was the day that I had stopped being his pet. The pictures of that little girl hurt me, the fact that he would have someone do this to a child was sickening. And I realized at that time that I no longer wanted to be near him, or be his pet. That started a long process of planning to get out of that school. But it had worked, as I was able to leave and not return. But now, all of that work was being threatened. I hoped someone would come and save me before the mask became the real thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Final Chapter**

 **Rei's P.O.V**

I had been right. The next day was my hell on earth. He had brought a girl with him. That was 13 and was crying as he held her by her hair. I looked at Hana who was looking at me and the girl.

"Hana, when he speaks, I want you to close your eyes, and don't open them. What I'm going to have to do isn't something you should see." I said and she opened her mouth to argue, but I stopped her.

"Hana, I'm going to have to hurt her. This is what he wants, and I have to buy time." I said and her eyes widened. She watched as I got up and went over to the girl. I had been quiet and no one had heard me tell her that. As I stopped in front of her, the girl looked up at me with fear. I looked back at Isao, my mask up and waiting for his say so.

"Go on." he said and I turned to see that Hana had closed her eyes. I felt relief that I wouldn't scar her with what I would do next. I suddenly jumped on her. Began beating her. I never heard the door to the roof open, or the gasps that sounded from the door.

* * *

 **Ogata's P.O.V**

We were told that she would be at her old school, and so we went. What we saw when we got to the roof, was Hana and Rei. Hana had her eyes closed, while Rei was beating up a 13 yearold girl. But she seemed different. Her eyes were dull, and she didn't seem to be looking at the victim.

"Thats enough Pet." the man on the couch said and Rei slowly stood up. Her eyes met mine, and I saw a flash of pain cross her face before it was blank again. She slowly turned and I saw her looking at Hana.

"let her and Hana go." Ayumi suddenly yelled and Hana's eyes opened, her eyes focused on the beaten girl and she looked horrified. Rei was yanked back by Isao, who then pushed her to the ground.

"This is my pet. She isn't going anywhere. But you can have the other one." he said and Hana was pushed towards us. Ryo caught her and held her as she began to sob. I once again saw pain flash across her face, but then the mask was back up.

"Do you want to go with them pet? Don't you love me anymore?" he asked her as he looked down at her. Her face never changed, and she opened her mouth. But before she could speak, another man came bursting through the roof door.

"Damn it. Rei, this isn't you! Remember what I told you that day. Don't be this person." He yelled as he pushed his way past us, and closer to her.

"Shut up Botan. I let you take her once, and I won't allow it this time. You betrayed me too many times." Isao said and then motioned for his two friends to attack. But both were taken out before they could even land a hit. Instead of talking to Isao, Botan looked at Rei again. She looked like she was fighting something, her face changing and feelings passing across her face.

"I showed you that folder that day. The girl was my sister. I don't want you to end up like her. You don't deserve that life. You deserve to be loved and not have to prove your loyalty to anyone. Fight it." he yelled again and the look on her face changed, but it didn't change again.

"Your sister?" she whispered and he nodded,

"Her name was Ruka. She fell in love with Daichi, and he used her to get power. Then when she was caught by police, he just threw her away." he said and he smiled at her.

"Lets do what we did last time." she said suddenly, as she suddenly turned on Isao. She punched him, but he dodged it, and she was able to slip away from him. Botan took her place and Isao tried to punch him, but ended up hitting air. Botan pounced and took Isao to the ground and began beating him up. When blood began to pool beneath them, Rei stepped forward and put her hand on Botan's shoulder.

"Stop. I don't want you to go to jail over him." she said and he wouldn't stop.

"They took my sister away from me. She was all I had left." he spat and then stopped what he was doing. He got up and glared down at the beat up Isao, who was still alive. He turned to Rei,

"That day that I showed you that, I had come back here for revenge, but I ended up seeing you instead. You reminded me of Ruka before she changed. " he said and then looked over at the two men on the ground.

"Maybe I should just leave. " he said as though thinking to himself. Rei shook her head.

"Ive always thought of you as my older brother. You don't have to leave. You can be part of my family." she said and he looked at her in shock, before smiling at her.

"Part of our family you mean." Ayumi said as she stepped forward and looked at him. She smiled. I had never taken my eyes off of Rei. And when I saw her start to sway, I jumped forward. But it wasn't me that caught her. He looked at me as he held her bridal style.

"I assume that your the boyfriend." he said and I nodded. He smirked,

"Much better than that guy." he said and pointed down at Isao, who was still groaning in pain.

"She was beaten before she started acting like his pet. And she hasn't gotten any sleep." Hana told us as she looked from the others to Botan. Botan nodded,

"And she wouldn't sleep. She was basically a walking zombie before I got her out of here the first time. She has nightmares and Isao used to see that as weakness. And he would beat her for having them." Botan said and I looked down at Isao in anger.

* * *

 **2 months later**

It had been a good graduation. After the graduation, Ren had told us that he had rented an apartment with 2 bedrooms. He had asked Rina to move in with him, but he had also wanted me and Rei to move in as well. So now here we were living together. She had gotten a job at her sisters school as a math teacher, with Emiko who had applied as the English teacher at the same school. Ayumi and Yankumi both stayed at Akadou. And she had taken over the English position, while Yankumi stayed as the math teacher.

"Oi. Will you move it? Im going to be late and my sister will have my head." Rei yelled as I stood in her way thinking. I smirked as I moved to side and allowed her to pass. I was so glad that she had said yes. I had asked her to marry me a month ago, and she had agreed. Rina had held a party in celebration, but she had also been asked to marry Ren. Rina had also gotten a job as a teacher at Rei's sisters school. She had applied for the Japanese language teacher. Ren had gone off to work for a company as a driver, and I had been asked by Shin to help with the family shops. So anything they made I was able to thrive off of. I did their accounts and kept track of how much money was made each day. Isao had gotten arrested for what he had done on the roof, and his friends were also taken in for it. They had all been sentenced to 4 years in prison. So for us, everything was going good. And maybe it would stay that way, only time would tell. But I had Rei as my girlfriend, and still had my friends, so life was good.

"God, Ogata, get moving. If your late Shin will have my head, not yours. And I like living." Rei said suddenly as she came out of the bedroom. When she saw what I was wearing she sighed,

"Your not even dressed yet. I guess ill have to call Shin and tell him that your taking your sweet time." she said and I rolled my eyes as I walked past her, and into bedroom. She laughed as she realized that she had gotten me to get dressed.

"Ill see you tonight then. Unless my sister steals me for the night." she said as she walked to the front door. Rina was waiting at the door, looking impatient.

"Isn't he dressed yet? He sure is slow." she said as she looked towards me. She had hung out with me and Ren too long, she was starting to get our attitude. Rei laughed,

"Come on, we should just go. They walk themselves to work this morning. Im not waiting anymore." Rei said as she opened the door and walked out. Rina glared at me,

"Make sure that Ren makes it to work Ogata, or I will make your life a living hell." she warned and then turned and followed after Rei, who was laughing loudly. I groaned as the door shut and silence reigned. Ren was in the bathroom, styling his hair, he had been there for 2 hours now, and I knew that he would be late for work. I would be tortured for letting him be late.

"Maybe living in an apartment with 3 girls wasn't such a good idea." I said out loud, and then yelled out in pain as I was slapped upside the head.

"I'm not a girl. You look more like a girl than me anyways. So isn't that like being a lesbian? You do have a girlfriend." he said and then turned and ran back into his room, slamming the door shut, and laughing like a fucking hyena.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself as I returned to the bedroom to get dressed for work.

* * *

 **Thats the end of the story. Ill be starting on the next book.**


End file.
